StarLight Seyata
StarLight Seyata is a gentle girl who can act very childish when she is with extremely close friends, though she has been reputed to be stone cold to new oppoments and strangers (Like she once was to Ginga and his friends! Especially Kyouya and Benkei!). Her additude can change continously though, as her personality can flip depending on who's with her and the situtation at the time. But she is normally gentle and happy, always wanting to give people a hug and always wanting to be childish. When she was born, she was born on the day of Azura's ceremonies (Christmas Eve and Christmas day). She was brought to one of Azura's shrines, as her family lived in the mountains of the Stars and Moon, and was placed into Azura's loving embrace. It was then Azura touched her forehead and created an eternal star that shimmers within her eyes when she is in a joyful mood (Happy, Joyous, excited, loving, surprised, generous, childish, playful, ect.). Azura also left a small mark on her forehead, which is in the shape of a star and crescent moon side by side; this made her Azura's Chosen Child. Or Hoshi to tsuki no ko in Japan. StarLight was also given the said name as a blessing, as Azura called her Burning Star Light. Which is also a blessing. Her whole village, Kuresentosutā, continously called her Naitoenjeru, which is Night Angel. She soon grew tired of her nickname and went to the village elder who called her Naitoenjeru too. StarLight told her to tell the whole village to just call her StarLight or Star, just like her friends did. And that she didnt want any special treatment, she wanted to be treated like anyother child because she wanted to be like a normal child in a sacred village. Nothing else. The village elder reluctantly followed her wish, because it was tradition to call Azura's chosen ones by there sacred name. (Which in StarLight's case was Naitoenjeru). StarLight had left her village a long while after she recieved her bey; because she had been learning to harness the power of Azura's Winged Unicorn. Once she had first harnessed her bey's power, she set off to the world; leaving the sacred ground and forest of her home. As it was the first time she had left her home ground, she asked her parents to take her to the closest city, but her parents said no to her; saying they bound themselves to the dirt of their home. Which they did, by cuting a star into the soles of their feet with a shard of one of the stars. StarLight had cried as she left her village, and walked out of her homes land. Once she had gone a fair distance, she came to the first city, Tokyo. Her past has been shrowed in Mystery since she was nearly captured by Doeji and Ryuga, who, at the time, needed her ability to recover after he was to get L-Drago. She had told Ryuga everything about her past and about herself, happy she could have a 'friend'. Ryuga, however, used that information against her and nearly destroyed Azura's Winged Unicorn, which at that time had been named Star Winged Unicorn. She had barely made it out of the city alive, when Doeji challanged her to a Bey Battle. She accepted and won by sheer chance. While Doeji was distracted by his shock, she sprinted away, and didnt stop until she was in the middle of a forest; where she was found by Hyoma. Hyoma brought her into Koma Village where she was nursed back to health. Once strong enough, StarLight snuck out, leaving a note saying Thank you to Hyoma, that was found by Ryo. Once StarLight made it into Metal Bey City, she looked for a place she could stay, as well as a friend she could really trust. She met Madoka as she wandered into the B-pit out of curiousity. Madoka offered her a bed and a place to live while she was away from her home back in the hidden mountains. StarLight had greatfully taken the bed at the time, which she now regrets, as it was directly in line with Azura's star. She had met Ginga after two years, which is when she turned twelve. She became friends with him, developing a crush on him as she did so. Eventually Ginga battled against Ryuga and was thrown back into her, which is when she discovered his emotions for her as Ryuga shouted out to him. 'Beyblade' StarLight Seyata's BeyBlade has three forms. Star Winged Unicorn Star Winged Unicorn is the 'Cloak' form of her mythical bey, which is in reality Azura's Winged Unicorn. When StarLight first recieved Star Winged Unicorn the bey refused to listen to her, not believing such a clueless child was to be her master/friend/spirit. As StarLight practiced with her, she began to believe what Azura had told her before she was sent down from the heavens. "We are to be partners for a long time to come, my Dear StarLight, dont you forget that. If my other forms fail, you have me, and you have your spirit!" -Before the Final Battle With Ryuga-'' ''"I was sent down from heaven, to be your guide and companion, in this world. So you better show me some respect young lady!" -The moment StarLight begins to gain her ability to communicate with Bey Spirits-'' ''"By My Goddess Azura! You cannot love such a childish boy!" -Once StarLight has finished a battle with Ginga Hagane-'' Goddess Azura Goddess Azura is the Legandary bey that apparently contains Azura herself, when the might Beys Pegasus and L-Drago were created. Goddess Azura was the one who sent down the material used to create Pegasus, and herself. (Azura was the Material.) ''"The Battle is not lost until my heart stops beating and the sun never sets!" -The Night Ginga and StarLight admit defeat to Ryuga and the Dark Nebula in StarLight's room.-'' "Pegasus is badly hurt, ''Naitoenjeru! Please, I beg of you, the stallions/mares body and help him back up!" -During the final fight-'' ''"It is by the stars of Venus, I set the night, and you shall have an uninterupted night with your 'boyfriend" -The night of Ginga'a and StarLights first date-'' "Naitoenjeru, I thank you for using me and my mares in the battles, but now we must rest out forms, there are different forms though. In the village, there is a cave, inside that cave there are tests, to see if you are worthy of harnessing the power of' Blood Moon Azura', I wish you luck in your future journeys.....Until we meet again, Naitoenjeru.......my dear....." -Final Words before disappearing into the Nightsky on Christmas eve-'' Eternal StarLight Eternal StarLight is a bey where StarLight enters the battle, and her friend controls her. She is a rare bey made out of Star, like the other two forms of Azura's Winged Unicorn (Original Name). She has been known to perform the original moves from the other forms; Burning Metor Shower - Damages the opposing Bey greatly and normally sends the oppoment flying across the field - Star Winged Unicorn Feather's Flame - The bey shoots small feathers/flames at the oppoment, that are on fire / that are feathers, and usually sends the bey's spinning rotation out of wack, forcing it to turn to the other way working to the users advantage - Star Winged Unicorn Crescent Moon Metor Shower - Brings down Cresent shapped metors down from the sky, (Only very small metors) and normally crushes the opposing bey into the ground, stopping it's rotation instantly. Only Ginga Hagane and Masamune Kodya have ever surpassed this special move - Goddess Azura Azura's Blessing - Shoots small star Crystal like rock pieces at the oppoment, disabling the oppoment from using any special moves or even moving from it's postion. Normally results in a loss - Goddess Azura Angel of The Darkest Nights - The user's bey makes the area surronding the field Night, so they bey can disappear and attack the bey, multiplying each time it hit's the oppoment. The Special Move has never been over come, as no-one can figure it out. - Eternal StarLight Hidden Move - This move is used on Emergancies only, and has never been mastered. It would normally result in Eternal StarLight needing a repair and StarLight going to hospital immediantly, before both become lifeless/destroyed. Human Form.jpg|StarLight's first form Human Form.jpg Come home soon, Ginga.jpg|StarLight Seyata in Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Female Category:Character Category:Beybladers Category:Human